Stand in the Rain
by Lia Lights
Summary: Rose Hathaway is out looking for Dimitri who's gone bad. But she's pregnant, she meets a man name Calvin Jace and they become close friends.


1: Surpise

I felt my stomach give a turn and I quickly woke up from my dream and ran to my bathroom I threw up and shook my head when I was done. Its been the third time this week, a lot of things are out of whack my eating habits, my sleep pattern, the vomiting, and the strong feeling of being something my mother wasn't. My eyes widen in realization. I Rosemarie Hathaway was pregnant with Dimitri's baby. The thought and knowing was strange how can two dhampirs' have a baby? My hand dropped to my stomach and my mind raced to my mother "Oh crap." I breath I flushed and went to Lissa's dorm as fast as I could.

I knocked on her door and waited the door opened and I saw Christian and I closed my eyes not thinking about what they did last night "Hey Rose. What's-"

"I need to see Lissa." I cut him off Lissa came and I went to her "Rose, what's wrong?" Lissa asked "Don't ask me how okay?" I moved my dark hair back I was going to tell but I felt my stomach give a turn and I quickly went to the bathroom and bend over the toilet but nothing "Rose are you sick?" Lissa asked I laugh "Not even close." I said and finally threw up Lissa held my hair back "Rose, what's wrong?" Lissa asked "I'm pregnant." I said when I was done "What?" I cupped my hands and rinse my mouth out. I looked at Lissa "I'm pregnant." I repeated "With Adrian?" Christian asked we both looked at Christian then at each other "Dimitri?" Lissa asked I nodded "Oh crap Rose." Lissa said I nodded and sat on her bed "I'm more scared on what everyone will think." I said "The famous Rosemarie Hathaway, scared of what other's think of her?" we looked at Christian "Since when do you care?" he asked "She meant her mother and the council." Lissa said.

Christian formed a little O with his lips in understanding "Come on, I bet Janine won't-"

"You don't know a thing of my mother Christian." I said crying I got up and glared at him "My mother will NOT understand where I am coming from. I won't get rid of my child." I said "How'd you know what I was thinking?" Christian asked Lissa looked at him then at me shocked I stuttered "I-I don't know." I said then got a headache "Rose?" I began to feel Lissa's emotion through the bond: scared, worried, and confused: Christian watched me "Whoa!" Christian guided me to the bed and I was laid down I push my hair back "How the hell did I get into this mess?" I asked "The same way how you got into other things." I glared at Christian Lissa tapped his chest "Okay its time for you to go," they kissed quickly, "see you soon." Christian left and Lissa came and sat down next to me "Rose, what the hell were you thinking?" Lissa asked "I love him." I said "Rose, he's bad now." I looked away "No he's not." I said "He is Rose!"

I felt the tears streaming down my face I know he's a Strigoi a vampire that kills without care. I then realized something "He will care." I sat and sat up Lissa looked at me "Rose, you can't think that." Lissa said I looked at Lissa "How can you be so sure Lissa? You did it with me when I died. Remember?" I snapped Lissa sigh and through the bond she felt hurt "Where will you go?" Lissa asked I got up and was going to the door "I need to find his hometown." I said "And that's where?" Lissa asked "Siberia." I said "Rose!" Lissa hissed I looked at Lissa "That place-"

"I can take care of myself Lissa." I said and left to pack my things.

I was in my dorm packing a bag of cloths and weapons there was a knock on my door "Go away Adrian." I said the door opened and I sensed Adrian "How do... where are you going little dhampir?" Adrian asked I ignored him and went to my dresser seeing my Christmas gifts from my mother and Lissa I put them on and felt a quick rush of light and goodness I saw Adrian holding my passport "Hey!" I snatch it from him "Don't look through my things!" I hissed Adrian shrugged "So Siberia hu?" I looked at Adrian "No." I lied "You can't lie to me Rose." Adrian said, I can tell he's sober and not high off his mind, he can think and can tell now without so much things in his system I sigh "Yes." I said.

"What if he's not there Rose?" Adrian asked "He will!" I growled "Why would he go home Rose?" I was snarling but was packing "Think of it why?" I faced Adrian "Why can't I follow what _I _ think? Why does everyone think he will kill his family?" my hand dropped "Because he's bad." I zipped my bag up and left "Rose wait." Adrian came and put his hand on my shoulder "Do you need some cash?" I stopped and looked at Adrian "Adrian, you can't do this." I said Adrian sigh "Try, I don't care. Here." Adrian took some money out in a wad or wads and gave it to me "Buy food, rent a room to stay, and stay safe." Adrian said "I will-"

"I mean the unborn." how the hell "Lissa?" Adrian nodded "Rose!" I turn and see Lissa her blond hair was in a ponytail her jade green eyes looked into my brown eyes "Please Rose, don't-"

"Lissa, I already told you I have to find him." I said Lissa sigh "I won't use compulsion on you," I was shocked that she just said that to me and to see Adrian nodding in agreement with Lissa, "do what you have to and come back." Lissa said "I doubt I'd come back if I don't find Dimitri." I said they both sigh "Just go and find him." Adrian said I hugged them both and left without a second glance at the Academy.

I left everything behind. Lissa, Adrian, the school, Christian. But out of this I will find Dimitri.


End file.
